Could This Be?
by Sophiathefoxtiger
Summary: VERY FIRST YUKI MIZUSAWA FIC: Yuki and Ginga are best pals. But... they didn't know their bonds could be that strong. Ginga X Yuki, POV's Shown,


**Title: Could This Be...?**

**Pairings: Yuki X Ginga**

**Summary: Yuki and Ginga are best pals. But... they didn't know their bonds could be that strong.**

**Rated: T for Yaoi**

_Could This Be...?_

**Yuki's POV**

_Mr. Ginga and I started walking together, chatting, smiling and laughing. Were Good Friends. But... in this story, we were more than just ' Good Friends ' or ' BBF '. this is how it all began._

Mr. Ginga, Mr. Kyoya and I, Yuki Mizusawa are training together in a far away land from Hawaii Island.

" Go! Anubius! " I yelled as My Bey, Mercury Anubius interupped Mr. Ginga's Cosmic Pegisus and Mr. Kyoya's Fang Leon and luckily split them apart.

As Mr. Kyoya and Mr. Ginga Battled Each Other and I split them apart again.

" Knock, Knock. Don't forget about me! I'm Right here for the savory!" I interuped.

Then Pegasis and Leone started move directly at Anubius

"You Asked for it Yuki!" Mr. Ginga said

"No kidding. I'll _Crush _ya pal!" Mr. Kyoya suggested as Pegasis and Leone gets closer and closer to Anubius.

"E-Erm...-But-uh..." I Stuttered then I yelled

" TAKE IT EASY FELLAS!"

**BOOM**

The fight, then after we recovered the volcano and saved Hawaii, we dedcided to rest in Hawaiian cruiser ship for the day – err. Night. Before we head back to Japan, Mr. Kyoya, Ms. Madoka, Mr. Kenta, Mr. Ginga and I started to dress out leaving us in our Underwear. We headed out to our "Rooms" and find a comfortable place which is ... well ... you know. Bed. But unlike all of us. Mr. Ginga LOVES to rest on couches, that's the one I know.

"Good Night Guys!" Madoka Yelled Before closing the door and then headed to her " room" and all of us headed for it too. I lie myself on bed wearing nothing but underwear, and slept without my glasses. I couldn't help but imagine an older, bigger boy with a headband, which is none other than Mr. Ginga Hagane. With his Red hair that is flowing resembles a Fireball – No, a Flame - A raging fire – his Golden Eyes with ZigZag Eyebrows told me ' Never Give Up ' and ' Don't Be Afraid '. Of Course he's silly... but...i couldn't help but think that he's so...handsome. wait!? what am i thinking!?

Then I realized something.

' Oh No! I Have a **Crush**! A crush is hard to beat. But... to get rid of it. I must hangout with Mr. Ginga.

**Ginga's POV **

_'Man!_ I LOVE this burger!' I Dreamed as I was sleeping in my Tank top and Undies, But then, I started to think more of this kid, Yuki Mizusawa Than my imaginary Burger, I mean, Look at Him. He has Brown hair with soft spikes with a tuft on his head, his Large Eyes that has a shade of Sapphire Blue, which is beautiful to me, Along with those Big, round Glasses he has! he has a Blue Coat with shoulder puffs and a red tie with a shooting star pattern, his appearance makes him a Mini-Professor. And besides... Um ... i Couldn't Help but think that...

… He's cute.

Yeah, I couldn't help myself. Hehe!

I get up and went to the door and twisted the doorknob, then all of a sudden, I feel a force that someone did the same thing too and opened the door, the force repeated and what I saw is …. Yuki! We Opened the door in Unison!

" Oh Hi Yuki!" I Waved

"Sssh!...Hi Ginga..." Yuki whispered and gave me a ' Shush ' position and then waved. He's hugging a pillow with one arm... and no glasses and he was rubbing his other eye... and wore nothing but his Star patterned briefs.

**Yuki's short POV **

I Can see Ginga and Everything, but I can see a little blur from my sleepiness.

**Ginga's POV**

" Hey, uh... Ginga?" Yuki asked as a slight blush etched across his cheek and pressed his own two index fingers. Cute!

" You _Do_ know that were best friends right?" Yuki asked me and stared at me with his Big Blue Eyes.

"Uh, yeah! Wanna come inside?" I asked Yuki

" Sure!" Yuki answered and entered my room. I was keeping an eye on... none other than his lips! They look soft and salmon colored. I was wandering to have a...

" Um... Mr. Ginga, sir? What's wrong?" He asked and that makes me snap out of it.

"Me? Well I - Err – Uh... I was... thinking about Ryuga." I lied

" oh, well... I know this is awkward. But Can I...sleep with you?"

My Eyes widened of that Question. I Couldn't Believe it ! My soon-to-be lover is gonna sleep with me!

" Don't worry, it's not THAT awkward! You can sleep with me." I Answered as I get closer and pet his hair. Dang! It's soft! Soft as a sheep's wool! Yuki took my hand away from me and headed for bed. Then I got a lil bit of a dark idea.

" Before we head to bed~" my voice is slightly seductive.

" Huh?"

I grabbed his wrist which causes Yuki to Jumpscare and Struggle to get off. But I Trained with my bey Pegasis like Crazy so I lost weight and grew Strong, so that means that he was too weak (Physically)

**Yuki's POV**

I Don't know anymore! All I remember is Mr. Ginga touching me like this! And he was Dragging me Closer and Closer, But. We stared at each other, eye to eye, his face moving inch by inch until...until

' He was Going to- !?

Our lips touched

I couldn't Believe it! Mr. Ginga Kissed me!

**Ginga's POV**

I Couldn't Believe it! His lips are so soft and his mouth is sweet! Even Tastier than Burgers! His breath Tasted like Mint, Chocolate and Orange. My Old favorite years ago when Hyoma and I are playing in the carnival.

Then, we pull out slowly, and... He was Embarrassed with a worried face along with a Big Blush on his face.

"M-Mr. G-Ginga...I-I-I!"

His words are right. What am I doing?

" I-I-I-! I'm so Sorry! I Didn't mean to-" I tried to apologize but then at sudden, felt soft lips again. Yuki was Kissing back! Also, it was a Quick Kiss then, Yuki Pulled back, Still with that Blush on his Face.

"That's Okay. I wanted this." Yuki Answered.

Silence started. Then I broke the silence

"...Sooooo... Wanna head to bed. I mean. For now?"

"...Yes." Yuki headed straight to my bed and landed on it before I laid on too. We pull our blankets to cover our bodies. I hugged Yuki's lean body and Yuki hugged back making a Li'l " Mn ... Hmm..." Moan. Then we fell asleep. Together.

Fin~


End file.
